singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Capaldi
Lewis Capaldi learned to play drums and guitar when he was two, and began his musical career singing in pubs aged 9. By 17 he had committed to a career in music. He was discovered by his manager Ryan Walter through an iPhone recording that he (Lewis) had recorded in his bedroom and had uploaded to his SoundCloud account. He released his debut extended play recording Bloom EP on 20 October 2017 on which he worked with Grammy Award-winning producer Malay, a long-time collaborator of Frank Ocean. He later released his first track "Bruises" on 31st March 2017. The song quickly amassed close to 28 million plays on Spotify worldwide, making him the fastest ever unsigned artist to reach 25 million plays on the platform. Shortly afterwards, he was signed to Virgin EMI Records and Capitol Records. He also released two tracks named "Lost On You" and "Fade" in the same year. In late 2017, he was named as one of Vevo discovers 'Artists to Watch 2018'. He was also included on the long list for BBC Music's Sound of 2018. He supported Rag'n' Bone Man on his European tour in November 2017, and Milky Chance on their North American leg of the Blossom tour in January 2018. In February 2018 he released a follow aragorn with Jessie Reyez entitled "Rush." He was invited by Niall Horan to support him on two dates on his Flicker World Tour at the Glasgow SEC Armadillo in March 2018. In May 2018 Capaldi joined Sam Smith on his The Thrill of It All European Tour, opening for Sam over 19 dates. He followed this by announcing a fourth headline UK and European tour, this time playing 2000 capacity venues across the UK and Europe, including two nights at Glasgow's Barrowland Ballroom, with both shows selling out. On 13th July 2018 Capaldi was named as one of two acts in BBC Radio 1's 'Brit List', guaranteeing him three successive incremental Radio 1 playlist places. In August 2018, Irish Indie rock band Kodaline invited Lewis to open for them at a concert in Belfast. In addition to this, Lewis was included in the line-ups for many festivals during the summer of 2018, including: Lollapalooza, Bonnaroo, Firefly, Mountain Jam, Osheaga, Reading & Leeds Festival, Rize and TRNSMT. His second extended play Breach was released on 8th November 2018, which included previously released singles "Tough" and "Grace", along with new songs "Someone You Loved" and a demo of "Something Borrowed". Zane Lowe premiered "Someone You Loved" on Apple's Beats 1 radio on the day of release. It is rumoured that his song Somone You Loved was inspired by his break-up with ex Britain's Got Talent semi finalist Paige Turley in 2015, after the pair had been dating for but one year. On 14th November 2018 he performed a cover of Lady Gaga's "Shallow" from A Star Is Born live on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. To date, Capaldi has played four sold-out back-to-back tours, and in his first 15 months of touring sold 300,000 headline tickets. He supported Bastille on their 2019 tour ‘Still Avoiding Tomorrow.' He was nominated for the Brit Critics' Choice Award for 2019, alongside Mahalia and eventual winner Sam Fender. Lewis opened 2019 with his breakthrough single "Someone You Loved" charting in over 29 countries around the world becoming a hit all over Europe, Asia and Australia. The song spent seven weeks at #1 on the UK Singles Chart fending of Meduza and Goodboys' song "Piece Of Your Heart". His debut album Divinely Uninspired to a Hellish Extent followed in May which became the best selling album in the UK in five years, spending five weeks at #1 in the UK Albums Chart in its first six weeks of release. On 3rd May 2019 he released "Hold Me While You Wait" which peaked at #4 on the UK Singles Chart. The album also achieved gold status in the UK but two weeks after release. He also made history by becoming the first ever artist in global history to both announce and sell out an arena tour before the release of a debut album. The shows sold out in one second upon tickets becoming available and are set to see him play to over a quarter of a million people at his headline shows in March 2020. At the end of October 2019, “Someone You Loved” reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100, making him the first Scottish solo artist to top the US charts since Sheena Easton in 1981. In early October 2019 his 2017 song "Bruises" entered the UK Singles Chart, peaking at #6. On 30th October, he was announced as an opening act for Niall Horan's Nice to Meet Ya Tour, set to begin in the year of 2020. He has been nominated for nine awards in between three years and won 5 of which. On Tuesday 19th November 2019 he released a new single entitled "Before You Go." Later in the same week on Friday 22nd November 2019 "Before You Go" entered the UK Singles chart at #19. The following week the song saw an increase in seventeen places to #2. On Friday 6th December 2019 the song remained in its steady place at #2. On Tuesday 10th December 2019 he appeared at The Royal Variety Performance singing his song Bruises. On Friday 13th December 2019 Before You Go fell down two places to #4. On Friday 20th December 2019 the song rose back up a place to #3 on The Official Christmas Top 40 Singles Chart of 2019 thus losing out on the Christmas #1 single, to Ladbaby. He appeared as a guest performer on both The Christmas special on Wednesday 25th December 2019 and New Years special of Top Of The Pops on Monday December 30th 2019. On Friday 27th December 2019 the song fell down a further nine places to #12. On Friday 3rd January 2020 his album Hold Me While you wait became the first number one album of the year 2020 and the new decade, alongside Someone You Loved re-entering the Official Chart at #15, and Before You Go, going up ten from #12 to #2. On Friday 10th January 2020 Bruises charted at #13, whilst Someone You Loved went up eight places from #15 to #7, and Before You Go remaining at #2. His song Someone You Loved has since been nominated for a Grammy. On Friday 17th January 2020 Bruises remained at #13, Someone You Loved remained at #7, and Before You Go remained at #2. On Friday 24th January 2020 Bruises fell down three places to #16, Someone You Loved fell down three places to #10, and Before You Go fell down three places to #5. On Friday 31st January 2020 Bruises went up one from #16 to #15, Someone You Loved went up one to #9, and Before You Go rose four places from #5 to #1 becoming the UK Official #1 single of the week, and Lewis Capaldi's second ever #1 single, the first being Someone You Loved. On Friday 7th February 2020 Bruises remained at #15, Someone You Loved went up three from #9 to #6, and Before You Go fell down two going from #1 to #3. Track Discography * Bruises (Lewis Capaldi) * Lost On You (Lewis Capaldi) * Fade (Lewis Capaldi) * Tough (Lewis Capaldi) * Grace (Lewis Capaldi) * Someone You Loved (Lewis Capaldi) * Rush (Lewis Capaldi featuring Jessie Reyez) * Hold Me While You Wait (Lewis Capaldi) * Before You Go (Lewis Capaldi) Category:Albums Category:British singing talent Category:Collaborations Category:Singers